


Hold On

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There hadn’t been time to plan for anything coming through the anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

There hadn’t been time to plan for anything coming through the anomaly. In fact, they hadn’t even expected one to open up where they were.

Becker saw the anomaly open up at the same time he heard the portable detector in Connor’s hands start screaming the alarm. He turned, ready to call out orders when he saw something coming through – and Danny was right in the path of whatever creature it was.

He started moving even as he saw the creatures stampeding out of the anomaly and Danny disappeared in the dust kicked up by their feet.

The next few moments were a blur as his men fired weapons, spooking the creatures back the way they had come and Connor locked down the anomaly. When it was locked, he went to the last place he had seen Danny, only to see the other man kneeling on the ground beside someone else’s crumpled –

“ABBY!”

Oh god.

Becker nearly dropped his weapon as he and Connor closed the distance between themselves and Danny.

“I didn’t even see her,” Danny said, his face pale as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. “I felt something hit me and I thought it was one of those things. But when I got up, I saw her fly through the air.”

“Abby,” Becker whispered. There was so much blood and he couldn’t tell where her injuries. “Open your eyes, love.”

From somewhere in the distance, he heard someone calling for medics and he was aware of Connor dropping down beside the three of them.

“No,” Connor whispered. “No. We just got her back.”

Abby chose that moment to open her eyes and the pain that was in them made Becker’s breath catch. She met his eyes. “D-Danny?”

“I’m here, baby,” Danny whispered. “I’m here.”

“You saved him, Abby my girl. He’s going to be all right.” He caught her hand in his, holding it lightly.

“I thought we agreed that we would take flying lessons together, Abs,” Connor said, trying to hide his own worry – and failing. “You didn’t wait for me.”

“C-couldn’t resist the temptation to try,” Abby smiled faintly at him, before she turned her eyes back to Becker. “I couldn’t let them hurt him.”

“I know, love, I know,” Becker assured her.

“I’m sorry, Becker.”

No. No, no no.

“Sssh,” he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. “Don’t apologize. Save your strength.”

“You guys have to take of each other for me because I may not be --.”

“No,” Danny said fiercely. “Don’t you even think like that, Abby. You’re going to be just fine. We lost you once and we are not about to do it again.”

“We’re not going to fail you this time, Abbs.”

Abby looked both confused and pained. “No one failed me. Becker, tell them. It needed to be done. Helen needed to be stopped.”

“You’re going to have to hold on so you can make them see that yourself, Abby my girl.” There were tears in Becker’s eyes and he didn’t bother trying to blink them away. He was not going to lose her again, and not like this.

“Everything hurts.”

“That’s what happens when you get hit by something roughly the size of a bus,” Danny said softly.

“That’s our Abby, always fighting the things bigger than she is,” Connor interjected, running his fingers through her hair. “One of these days, you have to stop that penchant for fighting dinosaurs, love.”

“I love ..”

“No,” Danny interrupted her, wiping a stray tear away from his face. “Don’t you dare say it. Not right now. Doing that sounds too much like goodbye and we are not letting you go.”

“S-stubborn.”

“It’s one of things you love about us,” Becker managed to find his voice again.

“My boys.”

“Yes,” Connor repeated. “Your boys and you can’t kick our arses for being bloody stupid if you’re not here, now can you?”

“C-can’t..”

“Yes you can,” Becker said, squeezing her hand. “I know you’re tired, Abby, and I know you’re in pain, but you have to keep fighting for just a little bit longer. You can’t leave me again, love, you can’t.” He swallowed, hoping she would forgive him for this later. “This time, you would be making the choice to leave me and you promised you would never do that.”

“Bastard.”

“Of course he is, but he’s a bastard that’s right, baby,” Danny said. “You can’t do that.”

“You did promise,” Connor said softly, hoping that poking at Abby’s usual temper over promises would help give her extra strength to get through this.

The glare she gave them left no doubt to what she thought about the three of them ganging up on her.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.” Danny ordered.


End file.
